The objective of this project is to determine the effect of microwave radiation on neurological response. Isolated neurons such as the abdominal ganglion of the Aplysia, the sciatic nerves of frogs and the saphenous nerves of cats will be exposed to CW and modulated microwave radiation in the power density range of 1-10 mW/cm squared. The effects of the microwave radiation on the strength-duration of a stimulus to produce an action potential, amplitude of the response, and conductive velocity will be investigated.